bunkdfandomcom-20200213-history
Gladys
. Gladys is a recurring character and the main antagonist on Bunk'd. She is the proprietor of Camp Kikiwaka and is even scarier than the legendary creature that’s rumored to Haunt the grounds. She is portrayed by Mary Scheer Personality She is mean, bitter, careless, and scary, scarier than the legendary creature that’s rumored to haunt the grounds, described by the kids at Camp Kikiwaka. She is always seen whinnying about her past failed relationships and how no one will ever love her, but is always extremely desperate to find or get a man. However, they seemingly reject her because of her desperation. The reason why Gladys is so mean and bitter is because she despises Christina and her children, claiming that Christina "stole" Morgan from her, to which also why she has no friends. She also seems to be very careless for the campers well-being, the campers themselves, or her job. Despite this, Gladys also is shown to be very gullible to the point of falling for the "Nigerian Prince" scam, as she believed that an actual Nigerian prince would propose and marry her. Physical Appearance She is a tall middle aged woman, with brown hair and blue eyes. She is usually seen wearing a bonnet and a red shirt with khaki shorts. She once dressed up similar to the Kikiwaka, though that was a one time thing. Appearances Season 1 *Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka *Gone Girl *Camp Rules *The Ones That Got Away *Waka, Waka, Waka! *There's No Place Like Camp *No Escape *Live From Camp Kikiwaka *Xander Says Goodbye Season 2 * Camp Kiki-slasher *Mother May I? *Cabin vs. Cabin * Leaving Camp Kikiwaka (Final Appearance) Quotes Camp Rules The Ones That Got Away Live From Camp Kikiwaka Xander Says Goodbye }} Trivia *She is the aunt of Hazel Swearengen *She is very tough, cruel, and bitter towards the campers. *She had a fight with Emma for her phone. *She is a rival of Christina Ross and holds a huge grudge against her because of Morgan Ross, due the fact that Gladys believes that Christina "stole" Morgan from her. *She wants to get rid of Emma, Ravi, and Zuri out of the camp. This is because of her rivalry with Christina Ross, *She was mistaken of a "sir" by Emma. *She hasn't shaved her legs in a month. *She usually exploits Xander, for money or attention for the camp, because of his charming good looks. *She is similar to Rhoda Chesterfield the Ross neighbor in the penthouse building. They both dislike the Ross kids, the only differences are Mrs. Chesterfield has a soft spot for Emma and has been married many times, while Gladys hasn't even been married once. *In the episode, Live From Camp Kikiwaka, Gladys reveals that the Ross kids' father Morgan filed a restraining order to Gladys keeping a distance from 100 feet, but sometime later the charge was later dropped. *She has an artificial hip. *She scared the kids of at night, wearing a costume similar to the appearance of the Kikiwaka. *It's implied she drinks alcohol from her canteen. *She can't get a boyfriend. *Her legs remind Zuri of a New York City subway map. *She likes well-behaved kids. *She might be the perfect match for Bertram Winkle. *The actress portrayed Mrs. Benson on the former Nickelodeon show, iCarly. *There is a giraffe on JESSIE with the same name. *She banned candy from camp. **However it was lifted. *In Xander Says Goodbye, it's shown she has a shrine to Morgan Ross. *She made the CITs sell postcards and stamps to pay for her varicose vein removal in Gone Girl. *Her last appearance is Leaving Camp Kikiwaka. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:One-Time Characters